


仿声鸟是森林的弓箭手

by huangcunzhang



Series: What If - A Song of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: All the Archer wants to do is shoot an arrow, Bill don't know what happened, Gen, What if Bill woke up and found himself become Petyr, 射箭, 弓箭手的直觉是什么？, 比尔醒来发现自己是小手指
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 他从一张舒服的床上醒来，空气中是清新的紫罗兰花香水的味道，干净又清爽的香味令他有些迟疑。我在某个妓院，他想，或者在国王的床上，他闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地摸摸左边的床铺，旁边并没有人，男人和女人都没有。他翻个身，睁开眼睛。





	仿声鸟是森林的弓箭手

01  
培提尔

他从一张舒服的床上醒来，空气中是清新的紫罗兰花香水的味道，干净又清爽的香味令他有些迟疑。  
我在某个妓院，他想，或者在国王的床上，他闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地摸摸左边的床铺，旁边并没有人，男人和女人都没有。他翻个身，睁开眼睛。  
壁炉、矮桌、能看见红墙的房间……这不是他认识的任何一个地方。  
比尔一个打挺坐起来，他环视整个房间，床头没有他的匕首、更没有他的弓箭，他觉得自己裸露着身体，毫无防备。  
这不是我的卧室，不是我熟知的王国，他眺望着窗外橙红色的城市以及那片蔚蓝的海，这他妈的根本不是英格兰。  
他的侍女走进来，为他穿衣服。  
从她那里，他了解到两件事，其一，他不再是比尔，不再是尤瑟忠实的骑士，不再是为亚瑟王亲自加冕的弓箭手，而是所谓的财政大臣培提尔·贝里席公爵。公爵？财政大臣？他内心笑道，我该是个首席骑士。  
他的身体甚至也不是自己的，虽然长相并没有太大的变化，只是眼睛的颜色变为灰绿，肚脐到锁骨增添了一条长长的旧剑伤。除此之外，其他皮肤都完好无损，比他那蹲过黑牢几十次的身体漂亮多了。这倒是挺稀奇的，他摸着胸口的伤疤笑着想，这人是谁？还活着吗？他的眼睛里应该被我射入了一只箭。  
他了解到的第二件事是，明天是审判前首相的日子。  
他穿上了暗绿色的袍子，带上仿声鸟的家徽，他看着自己，嘴角虽然泛起笑意，灰绿色的眼睛却没有笑。  
现在出现了一个新问题，他想，国王是尤瑟，还是伏提庚？

02  
艾德

艾德·史塔克看见小指头的那一刻，几乎忘记了腿伤，他站起来，狂怒在胸膛中涌动。  
“让我们单独待着。”贝里席朝瘦得像稻草人的狱卒伸出手，交给他一点金闪闪的东西。  
“大人，关上门，我可就无法保证您的安全。”  
“一个腿断了的前首相，打算用什么来伤害我？”  
门关上了，小指头把火把固定到墙上，艾德朝小手指的背影冲过去，他的内心只剩狂怒和痛苦。  
小手指反应很快，并不像一个不谙剑术的人，他跳开了，用手挡开奈德的拳头，勾住他的脚，巧妙地一绊，然后把他压到了墙上。  
矮个子看着他的脸：“我只是想和你聊一聊，大人。现在我要松开你了，为了我们能好好聊天，劝你别轻举妄动。今天我是只崭新的仿声鸟，射得中百米外的眼睛，也打得过受伤的狼。我只是想知道发生了什么，以及国王是个怎样的国王，你看，这就是拥有过三个国王的结果，疑心不断，生怕他是涂了血的巫师和淬过火的毒药。”

03  
培提尔

我不是什么好东西，比尔想，不过这里也没几个好东西，彼此彼此。他嫌穿得袍子难受，擅自弄松了领子。  
艾德·史塔克看起来可真让他怀念老友，不过首相的古板程度远远甚过贝德维尔。陈旧、不懂变通、愚蠢……比尔在心中评价道，但说他谋杀国王或者叛国，实在无法相信。  
只有伏提庚会认为贝德维尔叛国，所以必须看看如今的小国王什么样，比尔摸了把匕首在怀里把玩——闲不住的手。  
前往王座厅之前，他去妓院里转悠了一圈，他没能在任何妓院找到任何叫亚瑟的男孩，死去的国王劳勃倒是在妓院里留下了不少传说，或许还能找到几个国王的私生子，如果他认真去找的话。这不是我熟悉的王国，他心情复杂地从妓院里走出去，他理应站在圆桌骑士们的周围，站在亚瑟王的身边，此刻他孤身待在一座叫做君临的城市。  
随后他去见了国王，也见到了瑟曦太后和胖太监。国王脾气糟糕却英俊，与他漂亮的母亲如出一辙。比尔以老泥鳅的惯用技巧搅浑水，回答了他们提出的所有问题，太监看似对他热情，眼睛却深藏不露。  
我需要弓箭，背后空空如也，让人心虚，他离开时想，我怀念寒冷的森林、箭射出去的速度、草原、维京人那儿抢来的皮毛、海洋、女巫、蛇、圆桌、冰雪、霜与泥浆……我憎恨不会飘雪的南方。

04  
艾莉亚

艾莉亚加入人潮中，在一双双马腿中跛行。每个人都朝着同一方向前进，周围的话语令她想要喊叫。  
“是御前首相史塔克大人，他们要把他带到贝勒大圣堂去。”  
“早该砍头了，这卖国贼。”  
不，他不是卖国贼！她在内心愤怒地默念。  
她看到了父亲。  
艾德公爵站在圣堂大门外的总主教讲坛上，左右各由一位金袍子卫士搀扶，艾莉亚从没见过他这么瘦过，那张脸上写满了痛苦。  
钟声停止，一阵寂静慢慢地笼罩住了整个广场。  
“小指头在哪里？”太后问身边的人。  
“贝里席大人身体抱恙。”  
父亲的忏悔开始了，不，不，艾莉亚大叫着，她把手伸到斗篷下，抽出鞘里的缝衣针。天上诸神，求求你们，请你们保护他。  
乔弗里“国王”说话了：“我的母亲敦请我让艾德公爵穿上黑衣，珊莎小姐也多次为她父亲求情，那是她们软弱的妇女心肠使然。只要我一日为王，叛国之罪必将严惩！伊林爵士，给我看下他的头！”  
伊林爵士从背后抽出一把双手巨剑，寒冰，她意识到。  
不！她的泪水划过面颊。

05  
培提尔

比尔挑了一把顺手的弓，弓身描绘有石榴的纹路与金蝉，他喜爱它坚韧又轻巧的身体。  
他们叫他“老泥鳅”，叫他“一定要射一发才能走的比尔”，叫他“让我再射一箭骑士”……这一切都源于只要他举起弓箭，就一定有人要死。比尔把箭从你的眼睛里穿进去，穿进你柔软的脑子里，然后你倒地，可能连自己死了都不知道。  
审判日的这一天，他在高楼上找了个好角度，他披着银斗篷，摸着那让他显得阴险多端的羊角胡，看向贝勒大圣堂前面的总主教讲坛。  
国王、太后、主教、太监、负罪的首相、首相之女、金袍子们……  
挑一个，比尔，他对自己说，或许是梦，或许不是，选择一个，这是你他妈的阴谋，现在你要解决自己之前的问题。如果你还要在这个世界里活下去的话，以比尔而不是贝里席的规则活下去。  
他拉满弓，舒服又熟悉的性感令他的肋骨感到一阵酥痒，他的手臂肌肉被束缚在暗紫色的长袍里，弓弦是一道漂亮的弧线。  
一场演出，他想，看看你们谁的表现更令人满意。  
开始表演吧。

06  
艾莉亚

寒冰尚未落下，人群便发出尖叫。  
一只箭射中了乔弗里的左眼。  
国王死了！  
人群爆发出叫声，四散逃命，艾莉亚试图爬上高台帮助父亲，但她被推搡着，只能往广场边缘移动。  
父亲又一次被带走了，太后抱住儿子的尸体哭起来，主教张皇失措地逃下了台。  
“抓住那个刺客！”  
艾莉亚抬起头，谁看见了那个刺客？没有人看见他，他们都被刽子手吸引了目光，她甚至没有看见箭是哪里射来的。  
艾莉亚奔跑起来，她往潮湿的石墙走，如果有人从高处射箭，他逃走的方式就只有一种——满是巨大头骨的阴森地窖。  
艾莉亚拼命奔跑，父亲说过，红堡比临冬城要小，她曾经误闯过一次那黑暗，只要重复一次，她就能找到那个射杀国王的人。  
数到八十一，她的眼睛适应了黑暗，又跑了一会儿，她来到了那个充满怪兽的房间。四周都是头骨，无数巨大而空洞的眼睛渴望地瞪着她。  
转了一个弯，她看到了一个把弓箭扔进火里的男人。  
那是个穿着银色斗篷，留着小胡子的小个子男人，他转过来，看着艾丽亚。

07  
培提尔

比尔没想到在这里能遇到人，那是个男孩，大约十岁，手里捏着一把细细的剑。  
比尔迅速抽出腰间的匕首。  
“是你射杀了国王，救了首相！”“他”兴奋地叫起来。  
一个女孩。  
比尔手捏匕首，三步并作两步冲过去，将挣扎的女孩推入黑暗。  
“小声点。”他轻声道，“你想要害我们都被杀吗。”  
“你是为我母亲决斗的人。”  
真是个我无法回答的问题，比尔想，我是为亚瑟王决斗的人。  
“你是谁，小妹妹。”他问。  
“临冬城的艾莉亚·史塔克，首相之女。是你救了我父亲！”  
我很怀疑害你父亲入狱的人就是我，比尔想，他借着微弱的光线看着这女孩，他和艾德·史塔克出奇得相像。  
“你要躲起来，我则必须快点出现在王座厅。”比尔说，“你看起来是个会保守秘密的女孩，等我处理完事，就去找你，现在你必须躲进我的妓院。”  
“我不要躲进妓院。”  
“有一个伟大的国王，他就在妓院长大。”  
“我没有听过这个国王。”  
“亚瑟王，最伟大的国王。我会给你讲他的故事，但不是现在。”比尔说，他把地址告诉艾莉亚，“快去，艾莉亚，晚上我会去那附近找你。”  
“可我的父亲还在黑牢里。”  
“这个我们可以稍后再说，他还活着，没有任何泥鳅钻不出的黑牢。快去吧，孩子。”  
女孩跑了，比尔也像个泥鳅一样消失在黑暗中。  
看看你给自己惹了多大的麻烦，他咬着牙想，该死的培提尔·贝里席公爵，我是在收拾你制造的烂摊子。

 

FIN.


End file.
